angels lie
by themoojournals
Summary: previously "angels with angles"
1. Chapter 1

It started simple. I was someone you would see and forget about. It was my way to stay hidden from humans. I never wanted to be who I was. I never wanted to be a shadow to the world. But I found that was the easiest way to exist. It was the beginning to my end. I have sinned and that was why they placed this burden on me. I am the Human who will place lies and illusions in your life. Obstacles. To see if you are worthy to be chosen for higher purposes.

I am the Angel of Lies.

"Welcome To your future."I scoffed at the sign as I walked into the school. High school.

How irrelevant to the human soul. The greatest test of someone's character lays in this place. You can choose to be whatever you want.A nerd, prep, Goth, cheerleader, jock, drug dealer, movie star, skater, tell yourself everyday that you had no choice becoming who you where; you where forced.

But I laugh every time. You have a choice. Because I make you and you can always choose to ignore me.I stop walking to examine the student body as they push through each other to get to whatever tedious class that needs little knowledge to pass.

The bell rings and I smile as I look down towards a crumpled up piece of paper.2317 students that I can easily corrupt and make them become unworthy, but today and for the rest of the year I will focus on one name.

Spencer Carlin.

Food…. It's so inviting… filled with so many flavors…. To bad if you eat it you will die a slow painful death that involves your stomach to be torn to pieces….. Only me? …. Great thing about being a half angel or whatever you want to call me at the moment is that food is not a necessity for this body to live. Which is great because I don't have to waste hours of my life eating but sucks when you smell something wonderful.

Blah.

but seriously some of these kids need to learn to eat. God. There's this jock who stuffed 3 hot dogs in his mouth at once….Ok… focus…

"Hi…. Your Ashley right? The new girl who transferred from Jacksonville High?" a curvy green eyed Latino in a cheerleading outfit like I just fell out of the sky.I got up out of my seat and smiled. "Sure am."

She smiled as her eyes grew a shade darker. Yup… she has already been corrupted…. Danm that would have been fun. "Well… because you're new I would like to invite you to sit at our table. You seem like one of us."

I shrug and floats your boat.

I follow her to their table and take a seat beside her. "I'm Madison by the way." She grinned and pointed toward a mixed girl with red tips. "That's Sherry." Sherry nodded and continued staring at a boy across the quad. "She's co captain." She looked back at me. "Do you cheer?"I could cheer…. How hard can it be?

"Used to."

"Great! We need a new member because Alice broke her arm." A curly red head girl's head shot up and stared at Madison. "But…."Madison raised her hand and then locked eyes with me. "Meet us after school right here and we can see what you got."

Fuck bell rings and I quickly dart away from Madison. I decided to skip 5th period and head to the library so I could use the internet and remember some lame routine found on YouTube or a cheerleader wasn't on my to do list but it might get me to find this 'Spencer Carlin'

And yes I just did air quotes to myself. Deal with it.I wave my hand and the computer flicks on.

Thank you supernatural powers.

By the time the bell rings I have learned how to do this sick routine.. Back flips… side flips…. Front flips….. Whatever flips I don't know there names!I make my way to their table and fake a smile as Madison waves over to me. Kill me now.

"Ok… let's head over to the gym. You can borrow some of my shorts today." I nod in agreement and we trot over to their 'home'The basketball team is running up and down the court…. Never really got the point of that sport.

Madison smiles at one of the players and then reverts to staring at me. "I'm going to put on some music and I want to see what you got."

I shrug. "Ok but I'm a little rusty." I'm about to make them fall over in amazement.

Madison puts on the music. Some up beat crap that I hope with all my heart someone will kill the bastard who made it.I start doing my routine and by the time it was over every single one of those bitches had their mouth open.

Danm no fainting. I lose.I smile and play dumb. "What?"

"You…" Madison starts. "That…" I notice that the whole gym is quiet. So I turn my head and look at the whole basketball team who where wide eyed. Some where nodding suggest fully at me.

Corruption. No no…. only one. Danm it! I could get them all in a week.

Madison composes herself. "That was ok." Queen B is going to get knocked off her pedestal, if I keep this up. "OK?!" some blonde boy comes up and puts his arm around me. "She was amazing!" he smiles down at me and I roll my eyes.

Do I have the words 'Easy access' stamped on my forehead or something. Please. To skinny for my liking blonde boy. The coach blows his whistle and the blonde boy smiles at me and walks away backwards nodding.

"So?" I ask.

"You are in." Madison mumbles walking away. Sherry smiles and walks over to me patting me on the back. "Don't worry. Madison rules our world and you're just a threat. She will cool over soon."

I shrug. "But tomorrow is practice. I'll see you there." The rest of the clones walk away and I find myself alone. Just how I like it. I make my way towards the bleachers and I sit down watching blonde boy school some very cute looking green eyed boy. Sad.

I see this girl scribbling in her note book to the left of me. Loner? Nah… to hot. Stalker of one of the boys? Too innocent looking She looks up at me and stares at me for a second.

Wow. Her blue yes are amazing. I shake my head and look down at my hands. Sister. Has to be. I look back up at her and Blue Eyes is still staring.

We sit like this for at least 5 minutes. I think Blue eyes is trying to figure me out or something. Its weird… creepy actually. I want to look away. I need to look away but I cant.

Blonde boy walks up to the girl and shakes his sweaty hair at her. She finally breaks eye contact with me. THANK YOU BLONDIE!

I don't think I have ever felt that vulnerable in my years of being a corruptor. Blondie looks up at me and slowly makes his way over. No!! he must have super human mind reading abilities for him to think about coming over here.

Fuck. Shoot me in the foot please. He stops in front of me and I notice the girl standing behind him

"Hi." He smiles.

"Hi." I say overly cheerful. Jeh I know…. lieing is a bitch but totally fun when you are toying with peoples emotions or egos.

"I'm Glen… and I already know you are Ashley." he smiles bashfully. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." My eyes widen. Ahhhhh fuck me.

"Sure." I grab his hand and pull out a pen and scribble down my phone number. "Call me sometimes." The girl stares at me and then he nods and they both walk away. I watch them head towards the door when I check him out one more time.

Jersey number 31. Last name Carlin.

"You seem distracted." I look over to glen who is staring at me thoughtfully. The blaring music that is vibrating off the walls in this club called 'Ego' is annoying me.

Your probably wondering what the hell happened right? I bolted. Seriously. I sprinted down the stairs and ran into the backyard and found Glen just then putting the grill down. He smiled and quickly grabbed my hand and we left. He brought me around town and showed me some really cool places to find some corrupt kids. I think I almost ran into one of my ex victims. He looked jacked up.

And now we are at Ego getting alcoholic beverages. I can drink water but alcohol gives me a tummy ache that makes me want to go on a war path. So I tend to stay away from it. "No. I'm just nervous around you." I shyly look away. Jeh I'm good.

He smiles sweetly. "Oh. Don't be." He finishes off his vodka shot and pulls me up. "Lets go Dance." I nod and he leads me towards the dance floor. He pulls me in his body and starts guiding me to grind on him. I chuckle lightly.

"I'll show you how to really dance." I whisper in his ear and pull away. The beat of the song becomes more intense in the bass. And I slowly listen to it.

One of subjects was a street dancer. I had to learn to do all these crazy moves to be accept into his crew. That was a fun 3 months. I start throwing my body around like you see in those dance movies and I could hear people cheering as placed my whole body on one hand and started twirling myself with the others.

I could hear Glen whistling in amazement, as the song ended everyone swarmed around me and patted me on the back. Ahh memories. Our Crew one first place in a dance off before I corrupted him enough so I can leave.

Glen grabbed my hand and pulls me out of the crowd and out the club door. "That was so amazing Ashley!" he pulled me into him and hugged me tightly. "Your amazing." He pulled away slightly and stared at me.

Fuck I think he is going to try…Yup he is leaning in. I quickly moved my head so his lips connected to my cheek. "Too soon." I whisper.

More like never fool.

He pulls away. "Sorry… I got caught up." He is turning a shade of pink.

Cute.

"No its ok. I just… I really like you and I don't want this to be another fling for you." His eyes widen. "You heard things."

I shrug. "I have my sources."

"Madison." He sneers. I laugh softly. "Yup."

He grabs one of my hands with both of his and holds it towards his chest. "It's not trust me. I really like you." God this is sick. Wrong. Disgusting.

"I like you too." He grins and pulls me into a hug again. "Lets get you home." I nod and we head to his car.

I told him to drive me to Lisa's house even though it was 12 at night. We pulled up her driveway and he smiled at me. He was really trying to be a non slut for me. danm. So guess what I did? I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I opened the car door and entered the house and closed the door and leaned on it.

The lights flicked on and Lisa came down the stairs. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail and her blue eyes looked furious. "What the hell Ashley."

"I have a problem." I push myself away from the door and grab her hand and pull her towards the living room I throw myself down on the couch and sigh. "My assignment."

She lifts up my feet and sits down laying my legs into her lap."I met her today."

"and?" she starts rubbing my legs."She said something weird." I pause. "She said…. She could see me."

"In what way?" she stopped and stared at me as her eyes intensified.

"She kept on staring at me all day. I didn't make contact until later when I was seducing her brother. Get close to the family ya know? then we were alone she told me that she could see that I was being fake about everything. And said she could see me."

"Let me guess you didn't stick around to find out in what way?"

"Jeh… I freaked no one has ever said that. I'm the best at what I do."

"Well you cant make assumption until you talk to her."

"But what if she can really 'see' me?"

"Then there's something more going on. Humans cant see what we really are." She paused and scratched her head. "There must me something more. I'll ask around the other Angels. See if they have come up more that once."

I nod. "Thanks Lisa."

The next day at school it was the normal routine. Glen pretty much stuck to my hip between classes. It was cute that he really was trying to be a non skank but I cant breathe! I cant think with him around.

He had to go to the gym before lunch so I had a bottle of water as I entered the quad. no one was at the table yet but I didn't care I felt Spencer staring at me so I looked over. Aiden was sitting next to her staring at me too I sighed and made my way over to her. I sat across from her and opened my water.

They both kept on staring at me. I looked up and stared back…. More evilly than usual but seriously. I look over towards Aiden. "Hey can I talk to Spencer alone for a minute?" Aiden blinked and looked at Spencer. She nodded and he slowly got up and touched her shoulder lightly and left.

"I want you to explain to me what you meant yesterday." She looks up towards the sky for a moment then back at me. "Why should i?" she looked over towards my table. "Go back to them." She moves her gaze back to me. "You are not going to win."

Now I'm getting pissed. I want to Take out my fire sword and smite her! I clench my jaw and squint my eyes. "I don't need to win anything." She smirks and runs her fingers throw her blonde hair. "I see you. I know you." My whole body tenses.

"Tell me who I am then." Let her guess. She cant figure me out.

Glen walks up behind Spencer and smiles at me. "Hey." He fidgets with his backpack strap. I smile. "Hey."

"Walk you to your next class?"

"I can't. I have a doctor's appointment soon so I'm going to take off early." He looks disappointed and I get up and wrap my arms around him and kiss him on the cheek. "I'll come over later and we can watch a movie or something to make up for lost time."His face brightens. "That sounds good. 8ish?"

"Sure." I hug him again and he waves as he leaves. I whip the smile of my face and my eyes turn 2 shades darker as I sit back down and look at Spencer. "Lieing again." She laughs. "Became second nature didn't it?"

I don't I ever been this frustrated before."You don't know crap about me." my voice becomes a little high. Aiden comes and sits back down next to Spencer. I tear my eyes away from her and look at Aiden. I abruptly get up and walk off campus and into busy L.A.

Fuck this. Fuck her. Fuck Him. Fuck Me! I'm losing! I never have felt this before. I feel like I'm in a cage being gawked at by her. this is ridiculous. I'm going to have to step up my game. Fuck this school.

I put on a smile when I ring the doorbell. Glen rips it open and grins at me. He ushers me in and I see Mr. and Mrs. C. sitting on the couch watching TV. "We are going to be up in my room and watch a movie ok?" he sounds overly excited.

"Ok son." Mr. C. mumbles and continues watching tv. "Keep the door open!" Mrs. C. yells as Glen drags me upstairs.

He has the floor next to his bed covered in blankets and pillows. Awww…… that's cute. He smiles. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"whatever you want." I sit down and prop myself up on the side of his bed. He pulls out pineapple express. "Ever seen this movie?"

"Nope but I heard It was good." I smiled and he popped it in and snuggled up next to me. This movie was funny shiz. It was like 11 when it was over and I looked at Glen and he looked at me. I need to talk to Spencer.

So I do something very rude. I wave my hand in his face and he falls over. Jeh…. I just used my Jedi mind trick and made him fall asleep. I'm good like that.

I quickly get up and walk over to Spencer's door and open the door without hesitation. She is sitting on her bed staring up at the ceiling listening to music. I close the door behind me and stare at her. She pushes herself up on her elbows, her face is unreadable.

"I don't like this." I pointed her and me. "You make me feel uncomfortable."

"I make you feel uncomfortable?" she shakes her head and gets up. "How do you think I feel?" she makes her way over to me until we are a foot apart. "why do I make you feel uncomfortable, I barely talk to you." Her face is flawless. Her blue eyes. god.

She steps closer and cups my cheek. "An Angel has come to test me." my eyes widen. She leans in closer until our faces were centimeters apart. "I don't need to be tested, because I have already sinned."

And then she kisses me. This blonde chick is kissing me and I'm kissing her back! What the hell right? But her lips are so soft and warm.

I cant help myself. I have never done this before. I have never gotten intimate with a assignment. I'm so going to get punished for this. My hands shakily snake around her waist and I pull her in pressing her body against mine.

I need to stop. Fuck. I need to stop.

I pull her legs around my waist and I carry her towards her bed and gently place her down and I get on top of her. Our kiss becomes more violent as her hands explore my body. My heart is going incredibly fast. I break away from her as oxygen becomes an issue and I stare into her eyes. I break away from her as oxygen becomes an issue and I stare into her eyes.

"What just happened?"

I quickly get off her. extremely confused. I kissed a girl….. and I liked it….. the taste of her cherry chap stick. Ok sorry I'm so focused now. Back to my confusion. What the crap? My breathing is so unstable I think I'm going to pass out. She stares at me and moves her head to the side and raises her eyebrow.

"This….." I lost all words. She gets up and pushes me up against the wall and leaves trial of kisses down my neck. Feels sooo good…..

I blink a few times and push her off of me. "Wait…I don't understand anything!" I hold her an arm length away. She smiles and pushes my arms away and slowly traces my jaw line. "You're an Angel of Lies. You have come to test me. They gave you a piece of paper and now its you job to make sure I don't go to heaven."

I shake my head. That's not what I do. I don't danm them to hell. They are just more susceptible to go to hell doesn't mean they will. When I leave they can turn their whole life around.

I put obstacles in the way so they can over come them and make life worth living in the end. She smiles and kisses me softly and pulls back. "I know what you do but I'm special. They want you to corrupt me so much that I won't go to heaven."

"How do you know so much?" I'm shaking now. I never had a human know so much. "I just do." she sighs.

"I can't take that…." I look away. "I can't leave until I'm done." She smirks. "Who said I wanted you to leave?" I shake my head. "Spencer…."

Next thing I know her window is bursting open and Lisa is flying in with a sword out. She uses her abilities and throws Spencer across the room making her hit the opposite wall. My head is screaming to do something but I stand there stunned.

"Ashley come on!" Lisa holds out her hand. Spencer gets up and rubs her shoulder. "Lisa the Angel of Destruction."

"Ashley, Come right now!" Lisa yells. Spencer inches towards me but Lisa raises her sword to her. "Stay the fuck back." Spencer kept on walking towards me until she was able to reach for my hand. I pressed myself into the wall so confused that I felt actually human.

Lisa grabs my hand and pulls me away from her grasp. She pushes me out the window and I land on my feet. Lisa jumps after me and three other angels are there.

Greg the Angel of Truth

Simon the Angel of Darkness

Caroline the Angel of Light.

My face turns white. I haven't seen them in years…. Since I was first made like this. "What's going on?!" I breathe out as Simon wraps me in his muscular arms and takes off towards the sky.

I don't know how long we have been flying but we finally land near a private beach. There is a old shack sitting near us and he quickly leads me inside. The inside of the cabin is amazing compared to the outside. There's a full kitchen with a bed in the corner and a closed off bathroom to the side. Greg throws me on the couch that is positioned on the wall near the kitchen and starts pacing back and forth.

The door bursts open and Simon, Caroline and Lisa come in and start pacing with Greg. "We have to kill her." Lisa throws her hands up. "We can't. She will go to heaven!" Simon yells back and they both stop pacing.

"We need to think this threw. We can't just attack her and expect clear results." Caroline brushes her fingers threw her brown hair. "Ashley was given this assignment for a reason! She is the only one who can corrupt her." Greg's grey eyes turn darker

I totally hate him. Why? Because of course he is the Angel of Truth and I'm the angel of lies. Got to hate your counter part its only natural. "But she can't! She is compromised." Lisa moans. They all sigh at the same time.

I finally got the courage to speak up. "Why am I compromised?" They stare at me like I just said something utterly stupid and I should be smacked across the face. But seriously I'm clueless sure I kissed her… but sometimes I need a little action jah know?

Even if it's with a girl. which was way better than the guys I've been with. Lisa looks at Greg. "I don't understand."

"Join the club." I mutter.

Greg shakes his head. "We all forget parts of our human life or when we are in the world between heaven and earth…. She must have forgot about her." My eyes widen. I knew her before?

"Or she was made to forget." Caroline sapphire eyes darken. "Think about it." All there eyes widen as they start remember. "Fuck." Lisa moans.

"Still in the god danm dark." I yell and stand up and wave my hands in the air. "Some body better tell me what the hell is going on before I start cutting." Greg steps up. "Ashley you need to sit down."

"Make me douche bag." I get angrier and I push him so hard he fly's through the air and hits the wall. "I'm serious about the cutting!" I yell and pull a switch blade out. "I will fuck all of you up if you don't tell me right this god danm minute."

Caroline smirks. "You hang out with street kids too much." I roll my eyes. You can't hate Caroline. She makes your day brighter.

Greg gets up and rolls his eyes. "That wasn't necessary." Fuck you truth boy.

"Look Ashley." Lisa steps in front of me and rips the switch blade out of my hand. I counted to 10 in my head before I jerked to get away. "Stop." Lisa looks back at them for a minute and then back at me. "She was the Angel of Lies"

I think the room is spinning. Oh god I'm going to throw up. Don't show weakness Ashley! LIE! It's in your blood! "And?" I say calmly.

Caroline searched my face for any emotion. She can always tell when I'm lieing. Danm her. "She quit." I raise my eyebrow. "how the fuck can you quit?"

Seriously show me where to sign up bitches. I will ditch you all in a heart beat. "She fell from grace." Greg rolled his eyes at me. My whole face felt hot as it turned whiter.

I felt woozy again. Danm it! I sit down on the couch and look up at the others. "She started to feel more human than was necessary for us." Caroline closed her eyes. "She ripped her grace out and became human again." She locked eyes with me. "a true human. With actual feelings and she could…eat."

Caroline always told me about her human life when I was younger and how she loved to cook and try new things. It must have been hard to be not able to eat. I didn't even want to ask how you rip your grace out. It seems painful and unnecessary

"So why is it such a big deal if she goes to heaven or not?" I whisper. I'm becoming Delirious... I have to be. I'm so lost. Lost and Delirious!

"She fell from Grace Ashley…. She can't be trusted in Heaven. She could turn… being human again after experiencing being us can be hard to let go." Simon cracks his neck.

"I need a minute." I get up and casually stroll out the door. I think I would have found some explosive and blew up the house if I didn't leave. Ahh… calm down.

I make my way to the edge of the water. Ok. lets think this through. They aren't telling me something. They wouldn't have freaked out so bad if that was it. Spencer wouldn't have sexually attacked my with her sexy body if that was it.

She doesn't seem like the type that would invade your personal space without verbal conformation. I need to remember her…. I know they wont tell me. they want me to get the job done. And that's what I'm going to do.

I never ask questions about why I corrupt people. Its part of life. I accepted that in the beginning. Fucked up right? But if the higher beings think this person is a threat, I comply and do my job. Fuck me

I shake my head and walk back inside. They are all sitting on the couch staring at me as I walk in. I take a deep breath. "I will finish the job ok?" I stare at Greg. "No need to ruin your designer clothes on this one."

Bastard. "You think you can get the job done?" Lisa looks doubtful. Go Kill some daisies you jack ass.

I am awesome. Did that sound a little egotistical to you? Oh whatever I'll work on it later.

I am fucking tired as I walk into school. I stood up until 3 being lectured by the nerd herd about not becoming to close or personal with her now that she knows. Please bitches I've been corrupting people way longer than you.

I sit on the table pretending to get a sun tan waiting for my…. Boyfriend. Oh god someone cut out my tongue if I ever say that out loud.

"Hey." I hear Glen's over eager voice. I open one eye and smile. "Hey you."

He rubs his neck. "Sorry about falling asleep last night." Oh right… "It's no problem. You looked cute passed out on the floor."

He Chuckled and placed a kiss on my cheek. "So My parents where hoping you would come over to dinner tonight." He looked extremely nervous.

Crush him!! "I would love too." Jeh I suck. One day though! One day!

He grinned so widely, it kind of freaked me out. He is way to into me. crap. "Great! Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No it's cool. I'll just come over. 7ish?"

"Yup." He leans in and kisses me on the cheek again. Slobber, disgusting. "I have to go over to the gym and school Aiden in B ball. I'll catch up with you later." He waves and jogs out of the quad.

Now that that's taken care of, I stand up and find Spencer sitting underneath a tree reading a book. I casually stroll over to her and sit Indian style in front of her. Play it cool. You're the best. She cant win.

She peers over the book, her face is emotionless… again. Danm she must have been really good doing my job. "So." She stated. I seriously started to get nervous. Like my hands where sweating and my heart was beating faster.

"So." Silence. I think I kind of like it.

"Still here…." She placed the book down on her lap. "Still trying to win?" I Shake my head. "I don't need to win anything. You know how it is. I get a paper. Fuck with your life and leave. Simple." She sighs. "I don't think it's that simple."

"Why so."

"Because… this is the job they have been making you work towards. You replaced me so I know what they want from you. You are going to stay her until you corrupted me enough to go to hell."

"That's what I've been told to do." I say so emotionless it freaks me out.

"They really brainwashed you, from the Ashley I knew so long ago." Spencer shakes her head.

What the fuck is she getting at? I really badly want to take her to some secluded area and torture her until she tells me everything. But then I think I would start making out with her and doing other naughty things. God…. I feel like I've been living in the gutter for a while.

"What are you getting at?" Is it bad that I'm getting so frustrated I want to stab that kid that's walking passed us.

"Your so new to this game Ashley, your memories still haven't come back full force." She moved her book to her side and stood up. She held out her hand waiting for me to grab it. I feel like she is a lion and she is trying to make me (the lamb) follow her so she can kill me.

but of course being the dumb ass that I am. I take it and she lifts me up and pulls me away from school. We continued to walk for like 30 minutes in silence. Seriously. I might be a super human but walking is not my thing.

She abruptly stops me in front of a church. A fucking church. I don't do churches… Fucked up eh? She pulls me inside and closes the door. i feel weird in here… She grabs my hand again and drags me into a back room. Which looks like the priest living quarters but whatever.

She stops and turns to me. "Ashley…" her eyes grow a darker blue and she steps in my personal space. seriously i would like her to ask verbally for my conformation for this action.

"Why did you bring me here?" Her blue eyes are making me feel vulnerable. She finally steps back and points to a wall that contains pictures.

I look over and see…. Me.

I stumble backwards into the wall. "What… what games are you playing at huh?" I yell as I continue to stare at the picture. It was me before I died….. my family…. My dad…. My mom… my sister all standing outside this church.

Then I see it. the picture next to my families. Spencer and me laughing as we eat candy on the churches steps. This too was right before I died. My breathing hitches as I stare at this picture.

I get it now…..

"You where my Angel of Lies." I choke out as I look over to her to see tears streaming down her face. She was the reason…. She was the reason I am like this. I died because of her. she fucked me over!

Spencer continues to stare at me as tears are dripping down her face. "Ashley. I'm so sorry." My head is hurting. I can feel the pressure forming behind my eyes. I scream and run over to her and push her against the wall.

"Your sorry!" I keep on pushing her even though she cant go any further. "I tried to stop it… I tried so danm hard." She moans as she wraps her arms around me. I struggle but she doesn't let go.

"You need to remember everything Ashley. Even if it's just the last moments of your life. Please. Understand. I need you to understand." She is begging as I struggle against her. I'm finally able to push her off of me and I step a few feet away.

"Remember? Why do I need o remember anything. I died because of what you did." I'm crying now. All I want is to relive my final moments and stop myself. I know what my sin was. And I am lucky to have become what I am, instead of going to hell. But at the same time I wish I was in hell.

She sighs and wipes away her tears and moves closer but I step back. "They wanted to test you." She starts. I look at her and wipe my tears away. "Why?"

"We don't ask why Ashley… you know that. We do as we are commanded. But… you were different…. The pain… I feel pain engulfing my body. Wait! What the fuck? I cant feel pain. I….I… haven't felt this since I was…. Human. I clench my heart as I gasp falling on one knee. She quickly comes overt to me and sighs.

"You feel it…" she whispers pulling me onto her lap as she rubs my back soothingly. I cant believe I'm allowing her to touch me. She kisses my neck softly as my breathing starts to quicken from these….. emotions…

She makes her way up to my jaw and starts leaving butterfly kisses everywhere. "You need to feel this Ashley. I know you cherished being human more than anyone."

I couldn't help it. Her breath hit my face and it felt so good. So right. I place my arms around her neck and look to the side and she stared at me with her tense eyes. I turn my head slightly more and captured her lips with mine. It felt good as she kissed me so softly. It made me feel….. loved.

I sigh into her lips as I think about everything. I miss feeling emotions to the extent that humans feel. I miss feeling sad happy or excited. Angels feel these things but they are so dull its nothing compared to what they have.

She breaks apart from me and caresses my cheek. "Ashley…" she whispers. "I'm sorry." I sigh again. "I want to remember you. I need to remember you."

"They do it on purpose…. Making us forget our human life…. Especially since me. they need to make sure I never happen again." She whispers and lays a kiss on my neck before nuzzling into the side of it.

"But there is a way?" I whisper as I grab her hand and lace it with mine.

"yes." She whispers back, she squeezes my hand. "But It's dangerous." I push myself into her front. "Can't you just tell me?" She hesitates for a moment.

"I can but I want you to see it so you will never doubt me or be persuaded." I know she is human but she is the angel of lies still. But I trust her…. even though she killed me

"What do you remember about your death, Ashley?" What the fuck do I remember about my death? Really?

I remember my heart beating a mile per minute, I was staring at my sister…. her face was so distorted. So sad. So broken. I remember walking towards her, scared. Then she started backing up towards the edge of a bridge.

"Give me your body Ashley. Give me your soul like you did when you were human. I will take care of you again. Show you." She squeezed me and raises my hand and kisses it. I need to know… I have to know.

"I trust you." This is so wrong. I don't trust anyone. I don't trust Lisa, I barely trust my gynecologist. So why do I trust her? why does my body want her so much.

I am The Angel of Lies. The greatest liar in the world…. So am I lieing to myself when I say I trust her? is my instinct taking over, so I can corrupt her in the end? Would I?

Could I?

This stuff is getting to thick for my liking…. It's like when you bite down in a piece of chocolate and find out it's a discolored Carmel piece. And it sticks to the top of your mouth. Can't believe I just made this into a food analogy. Ironic.

She shifts and picks me up slightly and places me next to her. She gets up and pulls me up with her. Spencer pulls me into her tightly. Her smell, it's so familiar. So amazing. She guides me out of the room. She pauses near the alter. "Kneel."

I let go of her hand and get on my knees. She opens a cabinet and takes out a goblet filled with holy water. Please don't say she is going to spray holy water on me and start chanting incantation. Because seriously… I've seen Buffy the vampire slayer and that isn't cool in my book.

She kneel in front of me and cups my face as she holds the goblet. She kisses me softly and places the goblet down. She starts kissing me again more passionately and I moan as her tongue flicks on my bottom lip. I quickly grant her access as I feel her fingers mover to the rim of my shirt. I pull away and lift up my arms so she can take it off. she places it down beside us and I grab her neck and pull her back into me.

Oh yeh…. Getting hot and heavy in a church….. so sexy….. no….. that's really wrong kids.

Warning: do not attempt this at home.

She touches my chest with two fingers as I kiss her. and I'm noticing there wet…. A lot of perverted things run across my mind. I pull back to see her dip her fingers in the goblet and continue to trace some sort of symbol. I look at her. and she smiles weakly.

"Your not going to like what I have to do." she finishes it and wipes her hand on her jeans and cups my face. "Do you hate Greg as much as I did when I was an Angel?" I roll my eyes. "lets just say…. Yes."

Funny story… we met up once a long time ago and we decided to take a little trip to a local volcano. And I might have **accidently** pushed him in when he said something very rude…..

I'm sticking to that story.

"Then you are going to hate this." She kisses me again and stands up slowly. "You need to call him to us." What the hell…. What part of I hope one day I can kill him…. Doesn't she understand? Before I can protest she shakes her head and smiles. "He is the only way you will remember…."

Argh! If he screws with me I will throw him off the Hollywood sign. "Fine…" I mumble. I have never called him before but of course I know how. But I'm going to take my approach to this request.

I close my eyes and smile widely as I feel his presence a few towns over. _Hey dick weed! I need to get your man whore midget ass over here now!_ I can feel him getting frustrated but he ignores me. _Shit face! I'm serious, stop being a pussy and get over here or I'll find you and cut off your 1000 dollar hair!_ The Church doors bang open and he storms in and stops abruptly when he sees Spencer. "What the hell is going on? Didn't we warn you about getting to close to her?!

I look at Spencer to see at what else to do. she just smiles at Greg. "Come here Greg… I know you missed me." He rolls his eyes. "I'm calling Lisa."

"No!" I yell and stand up looking at him. "I need your help, that's it ok?" He hesitates. "You got 10 seconds."

Spencer steps forward until she is very close to him. I can see that he is becoming uncomfortable but he stays composed. "I need a drip of your blood." Greg face turns to panic and he pushes Spencer away hard. I jerk as she falls to the ground and I'm at her side instantly.

"Ow! You stupid bitch!" Greg yells. I look over at him and he is holding his arm. I look back down at Spencer and she holds up _my_ switch blade. Is it bad that I am so turned on by the fact that I have a little thief next to me.

"Ashley… I need you to understand." I open my mouth but she presses the blood covered blade to my chest.

Have you ever burned yourself? Have you?! Cause that's what I'm feeling right now…. It feels like a fucking piece of wood that's on fire being placed on my chest. I started screaming as the pain intensifies. I See Spencer looking worried but she continues to press into my flesh. Greg is running over to us but the room starts spinning before he can reach me.

have i just made a huge mistake? My eyes turn black and I lose consciousness.

My head is throbbing… jesus fucking Christ man. whoever said passing out doesn't hurt is a fucking liar. My eyes flicker open as I try and get used to the light. I moan and sit up to see Greg kneeling next to me. "Ashley are you ok?" he wipes my hair out of my face as my head starts pounding again.

"I think so…" This isn't the church… seriously. I'm sitting in grass somewhere in the woods.

"Where the fuck are we?" He holds out his hand and he helps me up. I'm still a bit wobbly but he steadies me. "I flew you out of there. I have no idea what she did to you. But I thought it was best for me to get you away from her."

What the fuck did she do? I don't feel different. I don't remember anything. "We need to gather everyone. We need to talk about our next action." He grasps my arm tighter.

"No."

He looks at me with bewilderment. "Why not."

"You don't get it do you?" I pull away from him and stumble slightly but I catch myself. "**I** got this assignment! Not you. Not Lisa. Not Simon. ME!" I rub my neck.

He nods. "I know. but we can help you. Assist you in any way."

"You can help me by not telling anyone, ok?" I'm getting pretty cold with no shirt on. I'm pretty sure Greg can see my hardening nipples. Which is perfect….. Anyone want to throw me a shirt? I'll give you a pass if they hand me your name.

"God why do you have to be so stubborn?!" I'm about to defend myself when he rudely interrupts my stutter. "Seriously! This is bigger than you! And we all know it!" He starts stomping around like the little kid he is. Lieing time.

"Don't you think I know that?!" But I need to do this. I want revenge…" I look away from him and I can hear that he stopped prancing around like I just shoved a stick up his ass. "I need to do this myself ok?"

"Revenge is not a good thing Ashley…. but I will let you do this yourself." I look up at him. "For now."

Prick.

"Thank you master." I bow playfully and he smiles. He looks up and down my body and then does something so not like him.

He took off his black designer shirt and threw it too me. "You look cold." He smirks as I put it on. "Keep it in your pants." I smile back.

Douche is acting nice….. I don't like it. "OK Ashley…. I have to go. My own assignments." He turns to take off but pauses. "Call me if you need me ok?" I blink. He is such a freak I swear. "Okay." And then he takes off.

I roll my eyes and I take off too. I take my time getting back to LA. What the fuck do I do?!

Did she try and kill me? Did Greg get me away from her in time before she finished me off? I don't fucking understand anything. I'm about to go ballistic on people. Im going to go ballistic on you….. naw just joking…..

The sun is going down as I land near on my apartment balcony. I quickly walk in the sliding door and change clothes. I haven't forgot about glen… and this family crap.

I decide on a black halter top with a nice jean skirt. Sexy but not slutty. Just what I need to woo the parents. Blah. I open the sliding door and jump off. Is it bad that I was thinking of letting myself fall and hit the ground just to see if I can feel it like a human does again?

As I was getting closer to the pavement…. I realize that the feeling of falling seems familiar. like I did this before as a human. I shake my head and pull up and take off towards the Carlin's house.

I land a block away and walk over. It exactly seven when I ring the door bell. Glen answer and he looks so happy to see me. "Hey." He pulls me into a hug. "How are you?"

He releases me and I smile. "I'm doing good." He grins and takes my hand toward the living room. "Ashley!" Mrs. C. smiles as he walks out of the kitchen. "Glad you could make it."

I grin. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Well we had to get to know this girl that has Glen wrapped around her finger." She smiles happily and returns to the kitchen. "She's joking…" glen laughed nervously.

"It's ok… I know I got you wrapped around me." I purr touching his arm lightly. I think I will throw up later when I recall this moment. "Alright My favorite couple but dinner is served." Mrs. C. says from the dining room. I giggle and pull the shocked Glen towards the room. We sit next to each other.

"Where's Spencer?" Mr. C. Asks as he carries out lasagna. God I hate this. I want to taste it. thank god I brought a huge purse. "Spencer!" Glen yells.

"I'm coming!" she yells. Good I love her voice.

She scurries down stares and stops as we lock eyes. I can hear her breathing hitch as her face drains of color. Everyone is staring at her now as she stares at me. after a few moments she shakes it off and sits down opposite of me.

She continues to stare at me. this girl has great staring ability, it makes you feel all warm inside.

*Insert eye roll here.*

We do prayer and as everyone is 'praying' or whatever. Spencer stares at me and I stare back.

"amen." She mumbles with everyone else. I look down at my food and smile. "This looks great Mr. C."

He smiles. "So Ashley. Tell us something about yourself."

Time to act like the prefect Christian girl… I want you guys to pretend to be staring at me and holy music goes off in the background and a halo appears for a brief second. Hahaha.

"Well… I just moved here and Glen has been the perfect gentleman to me. I joined the cheerleading squad, I love to read about history, and I have a 4.0 GPA."

Mrs. C. perks up. "Really? What's your favorite book." I smile. "The bible of course."

Mrs. C. whole body bounces up and she is grinning like crazy. Oh yeh jackpot. Religious freak.

I grab Glens hand underneath the table and squeeze. He smiles at me. "You haven't touched your food yet." Mr. C. chimes in. Danm it.

"Oh." I look at the food. "Got excited while talking to Mrs. C." I smile and take my fork and take a piece of the steaming lasagna. Mr. C. is waiting. I look at Spencer and she blinks. "It's ok…. It taste great."

What is she getting at?! She knows I cant. I wish I had my switch blade right now so I could threaten her… I smile at Mr. C. and take the lasagna in my mouth. Oh My god! This is fantastic.

This is fantastic. I chew slowly and look at Spencer. She nods and I swallow. I wait a moment preparing myself for the aching. But nothing. My stomach actually rumbles for more.

I don't hesitate and I start eating. I cant believe this!!! I can eat! I can taste! I can enjoy.

Ever heard that saying. This is orgasmic? Well I think I just had a small orgasm while eating this food. Fuck. After I pretty much lick my plate clean I look up at Mr. C. "You are amazing! Please adopt me!"

He laughs and smiles. "You can come over any time to eat." I nod vigorously and finally look up at Spencer confused as fuck.

She just blinks emotionless. Danm her!

After dinner Glen helps his parents with the dishes, Spencer leaves to go up to her room and I'm pondering at what to do. Do I risk going up to her…. she could kill me….. or make me into her sex slave….. choices choices….

But I need to do this I need to finish the job. And I don't know how anymore…. Maybe I can get her to kill someone. I don't know! I shake my head and walk upstairs she is in the exact position than yesterday. Laying on her bed listen to music. Good music….. good for her.

She props herself up as I click the door shut. "So." She says casually.

"So." I need to act serious right now! Gawd, I really want to run over to her and make out with her until my lips go numb.

Must. stop. having. Sexual .thoughts.

How the fuck could I eat?!" the taste is still in my mouth…. "This body should be dying right now!"

She gets up off the bed but doesn't come over to me. "I made you see the truth, I made you susceptible to the past."

"So now I can taste and feel like a human." I blink.

She scratches her neck. "You _are_ human…"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you forl the reviews guys! I appreciate it. Heres the next part.

Saying I flipped out is an understatement. My head was swirling with thoughts as I lost my all ability to stay up. So I fell on her floor totally freaking out. I was hyperventilating and rocking back and forth. She stood there watching me. she didn't try and come over she didn't try and comfort me. she just stood there staring like she always does.

I finally heard her sigh over my heavy breathing and she knelt down and cupped my face making me look at her. She was very blurry over my tears. I don't even know why I'm crying. This is what I wanted. I wanted to be human again. To be able to feel. But it just seems wrong...

"Ashley?" the door opens and glen pears his head in to see me crying. He rushes over me and pushes Spencer away. "What the hell did you do to her?" I look at Spencer as Glen cups my face with one hand and wipes away falling tears.

All of this is too much. I need to leave, but I need to find out about Spencer. "Ashley… you still can do things…." Spencer looked at glen and back to me. She's right I can still fly. So….

What did I do? Jedi mind trick bitch He falls over with his mouth open.

"I don't understand.." I squeak out. Spencer comes closer to me and cups my face again. "I had to make you human Ashley… they did something to you and I didn't know how to fix it." she kisses away another tear that betrayed me.

"You still have your grace." She whispers.

"But… I'm not an angel anymore."

"Technically no. you're just a blessed human."

"Can I get it back? Can I become an angel again?" dude I can't believe I'm asking that. Her eyes become cloudy as tears starts pouring down her eyes. "No." I gasp. "I can't, turn you back." I start crying harder.

I should be fucking happy! I don't have to be a corruptor anymore. I don't have to pretend to be anyone except myself. Big problemo. I don't remember who I really am anymore. Fuck man. I've been pretending for so many freaking years.

"Ashley… I think I did this for my own selfish reasons." She pulled me so tightly into her. "I'm so sorry." She kept on whispering it in my ear. "I'm so sorry Ashley. Please forgive me." Selfish reasons…. That's what I do. That's what I've been doing. I don't even think about how I'm hurting the people I corrupt. How their life probable would have been so much better if I never came around.

Why did I never question myself? Why didn't I feel any sort of remorse when I would watch someone get buried? "It's too much…" I pull away from her. "The emotions. I can't understand them. There so strong."

"It's going to get better… I promise. I will help you." She sniffled. I still don't get anything.

"Why was making me human, a selfish reason?" She places both her hands on the sides of my face and looks so deeply into me I feel like she is staring at my soul.

"Because…. I never wanted you to be like me. I became human so I could be with you." My eyes widen.

Holy fudge sickles! I think my whole body just went numb. I'm freaking out! I pull away from her completely and I stand up. She stands up and tries to grab me but I move away. "Explain right now, what the hell is going on!" I yell and accidently trip over Glen's limp body…. Danm it Blondie!

I flick my hand towards him and he disappears. I think I accidently sent him in the backyard. Danm my aim is getting bad. I start stumbling backwards. Spencer grabs my arm and pulls me to her before I fall.

My body is pressed totally against her. I can feel her heart beating so fast. And then. It happens. i remember this feeling. That heart beat. How it pounds against my chest.

I lean into her trying to capture every little push her heart makes. I look into her eyes and I see it… her pain…. Everything…. I crash my lips onto hers and I kiss her like I will never do it again.

Everything is so new. So intense. Everything I felt like I was missing since this happened, It was dulled by my grace. I slowly explore her body as my hands tremble. It's all so familiar. Every part of her, I know I felt before. She knows I need this. I need her. I need to remember. I trace my tongue on her bottom lip and she allows me to enter. Her taste confused my new found senses as it covered my tongue. I eased up and broke the kiss completely.

She was panting and her eyes were dark blue. "Spencer…." I sigh as I pull her into me and grab the bottom of her shirt. "I know..." and then she lifted her arms and I quickly ripped it off of her.

I look her body over and it was so amazing. So intriguing. I remember every little scar that we caused together from being stupid. I peer at this one scar right above her left breast that I know I caused. I traced it and I understood. A memory. A understanding pushed itself into my reality.

I remember.

_She was whispering in my ear softly as she moved my yellow blouse off my shoulder, leaving trails of kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder._

_I remember the intense feeling when her lips connected to my shoulder making me entangled my hand into her hair. She pulled up and looked into my eyes as she continued to unbutton my blouse. _ _that feeling when my blouse fell to the ground and she placed one hand on my back and the other was slowly moving down my chest until it hooked into my pants._

'_I love you' she said. Those words brought chills to my body as she continued towards the button of my pants. _

I shook my head and I was brought back to Spencer staring at me. I blinked a few times and at that moment I understood. She was my Angel of Lies, but I was the one that made her feel human. I was the one to make her fall.

She tucked a curl behind my ear and I connected my lips to hers. I began pushing her backwards until knees buckled and we fell on the bed. I continue my attack on her lips as she slips her hand into my shirt and softly traces my rib cage, causing me to shiver, but that just made me kiss her more passionately.

She tugs on my shirt until I broke away from her so she can lift it off of me. She throws it across the room and she instantly goes to the clasp of my bra. She pauses until I fuse our lips together and then skillfully unclips and helps me out of it.

I do the same and we both throw them down. After mere seconds we are both completely naked and I gently press my bodies against her's, causing both of us to gasp. Our bodies mold into each other for the first time in a century.

And seriously people. This is fucking hot. Think about my hot sexy body all naked and sweaty rubbing on Spencer's perfect sexy body.

Ohhhhhh yeh….

My head started to throb with every touch she graced me with. Every kiss caused me to cringe in pain.

I want this _so _ bad. Spencer notices as my body tenses underneath her touch. "What's wrong Ashley?" My eyes flicker to hers. "I… don't know… my body is hurting. My head is throbbing it feels like its going to explode."

Spencer does the most unthinkable act that can ever go down while you are trying to have sex….. She pushes me off of her! What the hell right?!

"Ashley… don't fight it." she pushes her body into my side. Oh… I don't want to fight it baby…

"It's going to come in waves. Just let it come."

I want to make you come. "What are you talking about?" I ask as my brains starts pounding against my skull.

"This might be too much for you right now." She strokes my hair sighing.

No!! You have betrayed me body! I can never forgive you! The pain stabs again. "Fuck!" I moan grasping my head. "Don't fight it. just focus on me okay?" Spencer cups my face and kisses me softly. I pull away pouting.

She starts saying something but It was like she was on mute. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't feel her touch as she stroked my arm or smell her sweet aroma. yup, Now I truly understand the saying when someone says 'she's intoxicating.

I'm getting high!

The pain shots up my spine causing me to arch my back. I look at Spencer but her image is losing color. Blackness starts to cave in from each corner of my eye until I can only see her blue pools staring at me and then.

Nothing.

I don't think I'm unconscious. But it sure doesn't feel like walking in a dandelion field either. My sister. Holy fuck! I see my sister!

_She is near the edge staring at me crying. I step forward but she steps closer to the edge. "Kyla!" I yelled. She just shakes her head but I can't let her fall. I started running towards her but she continues to step backwards until the back of her feet hit the last piece of cement. _ _I'm too far. But she doesn't move until I'm a few feet away. "Ashley. This isn't your fault. I love you." She steps back again, causing her body to slowly disappear over the edge but I keep on running and I catch her arm._

_She's too heavy; my whole body is moving towards the edge. _ _"Ashley!" I hear someone scream. I turn my head and see Spencer, she is running towards me. "Ashley! Please don't!" _

_I look down at Kyla as my body creeps towards the edge. She looks at me with her teary eyes._ _"Get the fuck off me!"_ _I turn my head and see…. Lisa and Simon holding Spencer back from getting to me._

_I look back down at Kyla. She's my sister, my family. I cant let her die. I cant watch her fall from my grasp. I love her too much._ _She's my other half, my twin. _

_i know I cannot live without her._ _I look back up at Spencer. I mouth the words 'I love you' and then my body falls over the edge._ _And I pull my sister into my arms and I close my eyes. _

_I love you Spencer._

My eyes regain focus and Spencer eyes show so much worry. Tears start to flow down my cheeks as my body shudders in fear. Spencer wraps her arms around me and rocks me a little in the bed.

"I'm…" I sniffle. "Going…" I hiccup. "To…" I sigh. "Kill them!" I quickly remove myself from Spencer's grasp before she can comprehend what I just said, and I quickly find my pants and slip them on.

I can't seem to find my bra or shirt but I don't care, I glide to the window about to unlatch the lock when Spencer grabs my wrist and twirls me around. "You remembered…" emotionless…. Jesus fucking Christ! She's been human longer than me and I show more emotion that this girl does!

"yes I fucking remembered! I remember Lisa and Simon holding you back from getting to me!" I pretty much screamed jerking away. She's too fucking calm! She should be with me on this… gearing me up for war against those bitches.

"You need to calm down Ashley. they were just doing their job…." HOLD THE FUCK UP! She's defending them?! "Why are you ok with this?!"

"Because Lisa might of held me back… but after you where… gone. She helped me remove my grace completely." She sighed. "At that moment, that was your test Ashley. i never fell in love with a human before. It was so intense. My skin would burn with pleasure with every touch you graced me with." She closes her eyes. "I was coming to find you to tell you that I was human… I was like you now. A blessed human. And then when I was walking towards town I saw you running towards Kyla as she fell, the others found out about me being human and knew I was going to stop you from making that defining decision. That was your fork in the road. And I was going to stop it, because I knew what you where going to choose because… she was your sister."

Small amounts of tears escape her eyes. "I loved you so much Ashley…. I was an angel for 734 years… 734 years without knowing what every human I have encountered felt when they said they where in love."

I pulled her into me and squeezed her so tightly. "Lisa was my friend Ashley… the higher beings told her to stop me. and you know we don't disobey the highers. We never question it. and they didn't."

She nuzzled into my neck. "Lisa had some human feelings towards me. she understood that I was hurt and I would never forgive them for allowing this to happen. She regretted it afterwards, so she wanted redemption. she helped me become human, and gave me the necessary incantations to be reborn again and again so I wouldn't have to go back to heaven. And then we parted. We haven't spoken to each other in a hundred years.

We haven't spoken to each other in a hundred years. This lifetime I decided that I was not going to perform the incantation. I was going to die a human and be judged at the gates." I sigh. "That's where I came in." I can feel her nod in my shoulder.

We stand there for a minute until I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I pull her away and look at her. "Come with me Spencer. I can't be without you right now." She nods through her tears. The door knob starts jiggling.

"Spencer… have you seen Glen or Ashley?" its Mrs. C. I hold my hand up and use my telekinesis to keep the door shut while Spencer finds her clothes and re-dresses herself. I still can't find my god danm shirt!

As she places her shoes on I pull her back into me and I take off through the window. We land on my balcony a few minutes later and I guide her towards my bedroom. She still hasn't said anything and I just sit her down and take off her shoes.

"What now?" she whispers. I ponder this for a moment.

Choice 1: I can go destroy the other angels, causing chaos to the world.

2: I make sure Spencer doesn't go to heaven.

3: ….

I kneel in between her legs and cup her face with both of my hands. "I want to get rid of my grace."

She hasn't said anything…. Nothing. Not even a gasp or a squeak . Just her normal staring routine that can cause a cats hair to stand up. Oh my god! I see her mouth opening… yes yes!

False alarm. Still no sound escaping.

I think the feeling I'm feeling at this very moment. Is insecurity. And it sucks. My instinct is to run away so this feeling won't escalate. And I'm actually considering it. Maybe she doesn't want me to be with her as a human…..

…."Ashley…" she attacks me with her lips, pulling me up and on top of her. Her kiss is so violent but passionate at the same time. Totally wasn't what I expected. I'm pretty glad I have no shirt on right now because she is so taking advantage of it and feeling me up. Yummy.

I swing my legs on each side of her and break apart from her to see her eyes the darkest I have ever seen them. I brush away a blonde strand that is hitting her flawless face. She delicately places one of her hands on my hearts as her breathing becomes shallow. I feel her warm hand starting to pull away but I quickly grab it and press it into my skin.

"It's always been yours." I lean in and kiss her softly. "Always." I whisper in her ear as I leave a trail of kisses all down her neck. Her breathing hitches as I pull at her shirt. I know she doesn't want to let her hand move from my beating heart but she does and I glide the shirt off of her. she sighs and leans into my chest and places a kiss softly.

I pull her head up and I attach my lips to hers, she lets me take the lead and I gently open our mouths up. She whimpers as my tongue enters her mouth and I giggle. Oh god. I giggled. Tell anyone I will destroy you all!

For some odd reason I was having difficulties getting her bra off. which is so unlike me. so my frustration was getting to me so I snapped my fingers and her bra 'magically' disappeared. Hey! Don't judge me! I will enjoy these last few hours I have with my powers.

She pulled away and smiled wide and then rolled her eyes. I grinned and she attacked me throwing me on the bed. She unbuttons my pants and slowly slides them off kissing my inner thighs as my pants creeps down.

Wearing no underwear has a bonus package when it comes to these situations. Remember! If you have a slight chance of getting some. No underwear! I'm so flipping wet right now!

It's insane! I have never noticed this aching feeling between my legs. Never… ever…. Become… an angel…. If you like having sex. She knows to much on how to please me… its sooo unfair! She remembers too much! i haven't had sex in a while ok?! 104 years to be exact. Shoot me, if I over react to everything.

Oh fuck!

She opens my soaking lips and blows on my clit. Her warm breath feels so good as she positions her self between my legs. Her lips connect to my throbbing clit and I moan fucking loud as my back arches.

She wraps her wet lips around my clit and starts sucking and tugging on it. my eyes are closed shut as she licks down my slit. I cant control my body as her tongue moves into me. my hips buck into her face and I start moaning with such pleasure it's indescribable.

"Spencer…" I moan as my hips start bucking wildly. Spencer pushes my hips down and continues to pushes her tongue in and out of my more than willing hole.

"I need more." I gasp out as I clench onto my sheets. She licks back up my slit and sucks on my clit for a few minutes before I lose all contact. She looks up at me with such lust. It would be such a major turn on if I wasn't all ready half way there.

She slowly makes her way up my body and starts sucking on my right breast as she massages the other. My hand entangles itself into her hair as her tongue flicks my hardened nipple. "Spencer…" I whisper as she detaches her mouth from my nipple and kisses me passionately.

Her hips press onto mine making our heated centers connect to each other. She groans as I place my hand on her back and pull her into me closer.

One of her legs slip between mine and she applies pressure. I groan into her mouth as she starts rocking. Please fuck me!

I break apart from her, I know my eyes are black with the amount of lust I have towards her. she smiles and kisses me again as I feel her hand move down my ribs; she moves her leg away from my burning center and cups me, making me moan loud. She doesn't wait any time as I feel two fingers slip between my lips and make there way down to my hole. She enters me, my muscle contract as she goes deeper.

"Just relax." She whispers placing a kisses down my jaw line. Her words make my body instantly un tense as she retracts her fingers and pushes in again. "More." I groan out as her pace quickens. She hesitates for a minute because she understands that she is pretty much taking my virginity… again.

How many of you can say you had your virginity taken twice by the same girl? My whole body lunges in the air as she adds the third finger. She slows her pace down as she allows me to adjust to the added pressure. She places her thumb on my clit and starts stroking it as she pumps into me faster.

I'm soo fucking close. But I want this…. Need this to last longer. I want to feel her inside me forever.

She places her lips onto mine as she feels my muscle tighten around her three fingers. she curls her fingers making me moan into her plump lips. "Spencer!" I gasp out as my body gives in and cums. She keeps on pumping into me until my body goes limp into the mattress.

She collapses on top of me as she slowly retracts her fingers. we lay there for a few minutes until she rolls half way off of me. I open my eyes as I try and get my breathing under control and I see her stick her fingers in her mouth and slowly sucks on them.

That's so hot. I pull her fingers out of her mouth and suck on the tips. She laughs. "You have the same taste from 100 years ago." I smirk as I let her fingers fall out of my mouth. "Not true… it has a cherry flavor to it now."

She grins and jumps back on top of me and nuzzles into my neck. "All I ever wanted was to be with you." I squeeze her tightly. "I promise. We will be together. Forever. In this life, and in heaven." She pulls away and kisses me. "I'm even thinking that I would find you again when we are reborn. Even if your 15 years older than me. I would fall for you again."

She smirks. "That's good to know. I can be your sugar momma." She nuzzles back into my neck and we fall asleep in totally bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is pretty action packed! You were warned!

Wouldn't you like to hear that everything was just fine after that night. That Spencer showed me how to become human and we walked away with each other in the sun set.

Wouldn't you like that? Cause I would like that too.

Nope… after about three hours of sleep. My bedroom window exploded and 14 angels came rushing in and separated us. Simon came and punched me in the nose and then threw me on the wall as the Angel of Strength grabbed Spencer and knocked her out.

Oh I fought. For being a blessed human, I kicked ass. I used my abilities and brought my switch blade to me, stabbed Simon in the gut, sucker punched Greg, cause I'm pretty sure he told. I threw myself on the Angel of Lust and punched her several times before the Angel of Greed stabbed me in the shoulder with his sword.

Yup fun time.

"Are you going to let me go?" I yell as I struggle against my chains. In any other situation I would find these things very kinky, but I'm in Lisa's basement chained to the wall.

I think I've been here for about.. five hours. Its fantastic! At least they got the Angel of Life to heal me and gave me clothes, I don't think they liked seeing the person the feared most (being egotistical is fun.) naked.

"Ashley." I turn my head and see Lisa, Simon, Caroline and three other angels, coming down the stairs. Fuck I think I just got whip lash. Lisa doesn't look me in the eye. "We prayed."

AWW FUCK! "Did you have to do that?! I mean seriously!"

Were fucking angels we do not pray. There's no point we know there's a god, we know theirs a heaven. So the only time we do pray is when we need help and our prayers always get answered.

"Yes we fucking had too! Look at you!" Greg yells. "You cant even escape your chains!" Its true. I don't have enough strength to rip out of them. "They are coming to turn you back." Lisa still not looking at me.

"Why?! There's no fucking point I will do it again." I clench my jaw. Caroline sighs and pushes Lisa and Greg back. "Ashley, they think if they get rid of your… distraction,"

Her eyes turn soft as her eyes begin to water. "they are going to take Spencer back to heaven." My whole body felt like it was on fire, my breathing became erratic and I didn't know what to do. So I started struggling.

"There's no point, Ashley." Greg sighed.

Spencer is the fucking point dude!

I used every once of strength I had and pushed myself off the wall. The chains stopped me but I kept on pushing. I could feel blood drip down my hand as I applied more pressure.

"Ashley stop." Lisa locked eyes with me for the first time but I couldn't. I screamed and continued my struggle. They heard it. and I felt it as my chains broke free from the wall. I feel on one knee and they all looked at me shocked. I didn't give a flying fuck anymore. I will kill them if they try and stop me.

I stand up and watch Greg steps further back. Oh yeh bitch, your first. The three unknown angels step forward. "We have been given permission to use… force if necessary." The tall guy in the middle warned.

I smirk. "That's what I was planning." I step towards them slinging the dangling chain at tall guy in the middle. It wrapped around his neck and I tugged causing him to loose balance and face plant on the floor. The others call their swords to them but I kicked one of them in shin causing him to let go of his sword. I quickly grab his sword and point it at the remaining Angel.

"Drop it." he does so and I nudge him with the tip of my sword to the corner of the room. "Now stay there." I look at Lisa, Greg, and Caroline, who haven't moved from their spot. "Are you going to try too?" I grip the sword tighter.

"No." my eyes widen in shock when I notice that Lisa mumbled those words. Caroline grins widely as Greg sighs. "Is Lisa showing compassion?!" Caroline comes over to me and places her hands on my shackles and they break apart.

"Shut up Caroline." She rolls her eyes. "You have about 2 hours to do what you have to do." I nod and I jog towards the stairs. "Wait!" I stop mid track and turn around. Lisa opens her hand and a knife appears, she smirks, and slicing across Greg's arm.

He starts jumping up and down yelping. "What was that for?" "I didn't feel like cutting myself… and you where just there." She laughs and hands me the knife. "You're going to need this."

I tuck the knife in my belt loop and run upstairs. Keep it together Ashley. Get Spencer and go. I slowly walk towards the living room and peer around the corner.

I slowly walk towards the living room and peer around the corner. Spencer's in a chair tied up on the left with the Angel of Greed on the couch watching TV.

Just my luck right?

I pull myself together and bounce the sword in my hand. It's too fucking heavy. The handle is too big and it surely wasn't made for someone with my sexy petite - ness. I'm not going to be able to win, if I attack him.

I carefully put the sword down and sigh. If I bring my sword to me he is going to notice my presence but I have to do it. I wiggle my fingers and my sword appears. Good ol' faithful.

I hear the couch move as he stands up and heads in my direction. I grip my sword tighter and wait until he is in striking distance. I thrust the handle of my sword in his face causing his nose to break. He moans and stumbles backwards as blood gushes down.

He regains his composure and swings his sword at me. I quickly block it and kick him in the gut to get him away. That bastard got his blood on my shirt! I throw myself at him swinging my sword low but he jumps over it. We continue our attack on each other for about five minutes. He got my leg but I go his arm and gut.

We are both breathing crazy.

"Stop trying to fight!" He yells and swings for my throat but I dodge it and push him towards the wall. I grab the knife that Lisa gave me from my belt loop and place it on his throat.

"This can go either way. I can slit your throat or you can lay down your sword." I have no problem with killing him. Its not like it counts as me actually killing someone…. He won't die… kind of.

"I cant wait until they punish you." He snarls and drops his sword. I smirk and take the handle of the dagger and hit him across the head. He falls over and I laugh.

I go over to Spencer and she eyes my bruises and cuts as I untie her from the chair. "You are very quiet." I say pulling her up.

"I didn't think you needed a screaming girl in the background as you are trying to keep yourself alive." She wipes away the blood trickling down my face.

She's so thoughtful.

"Thanks." I pull her towards the door and embrace her tightly. "Where do we need to go?" She pulls back and brings my hand up and kisses my bruise knuckles. "We have to go back to the bridge."

turned white…. Like the color of a creepy insane asylum white. I never thought I would be flying towards my death spot. The death spot of my sister.

We landed a few feet away from the bridge. Its small and worn down now, I bet no cars use this bridge. I hold my breath as Spencer grips my hand tighter. "It's ok."

She watched me die here. If she can do this so can i. We both take the first step onto the bridge silently. I can feel myself being drawn to the edge of the bridge. Its weird. I can see it still. Kyla staring at me and then she just throws herself over. I still don't understand why she did it.

As we get closer to my spot I stop and clench my jaw tightly. "I'm scared." I just spoke the truth! Fo real! I'm getting better at this. Spencer pulls me into her squeezes me tightly. "I'll be right here through everything." She kisses me softly.

I pull back and sigh. "So what exactly do we have to do?" Her whole body tenses in my arms, her eyes turn cold.

"You have to die…" she moves her whole away from my as I shudder. "The bridge is what signifies your death. Not the ground below it. you died the minute you let go of the bridge." She looks away as her voice cracks.

I can hear her sniffle slightly. I left her alone…. That day…. I left her alone with just my memory. I pull her into me despite protest. "I'm sorry Spencer…. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." She pushes me away. "It was a 100 years ago." I shake my head. "I wasn't thinking, it happened so fast."

"Its ok really, I'm over reacting." She wipes away her tears. "Are you sure about this Ashley?"

I blink. "I'm sure I want to be with you."

"This is going to hurt a lot…. Its like trying to skin yourself with a butter knife."

What a great example Spencer! Boost my confidence! "Well ok then…." I squeak and smile. "SO tell me what to do." Spencer takes my hand and positions me at the exact spot that my body last stood. "I need the knife."

I pull it out of my belt and hand it to her. "Why did Lisa cut Greg?" Spencer raises her eyebrow and snickers. "Lisa was never good with blood, technically to take an angels grace away we need a willing Angel to give permission…. Equaling their blood."

"well…" I smirk. "Lisa has always been very resourceful."

Spencer flicks the blade over and looks at the dry blood. "Don't hate me." she mumbles.

"Why would ---" Spencer slices the blade over my shoulder. "Mother fucker!" I yelp. Spencer comes up and kisses my shoulder as the blood drips down my arm. "Sorry…. We need to mix it."

"You could have just asked." I mumble. "Thought about it, but it would have taken to long." She smirks and tilts the blade to quicken the speed of the blood.

"We don't have much time. It's almost day light." Spencer hands me the knife. "This is the hard part…. You need to willingly take the knife and slice across your chest... one horizontal and one vertical."

Hold up. What the hell man?! "Like a cross?"

"yeh… I know. but trust me it isn't that easy… the more you cut the more pain you feel…. Lisa told me once that many angels have tried to become human before but they all stopped as the pain increased because they haven't been used to it for centuries. No has succeeded except for me."

Spiffy… I breathe in and stick out my hand with the knife. "Take it." Spencer does so but I can see the worry in her face like she thinks I have second thoughts.

I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it down. Spencer eyes relaxed as I opened my hand back out for it "Well ok then…." I squeak and smile. "SO tell me what to do."

Spencer takes my hand and positions me at the exact spot that my body last stood. "I need the knife."

She smiles. "It might be best if you lay down."

I nod and do as I'm told.

Fuck… I feel like its 100 degrees… I know I'm sweating. Self mutilation people…. Not cool! Adult supervision is necessary. Haha.

I bring the knife to the top of my chest. "Spencer I love you." She finds my hand and squeezes it. "I love you so much."

I close my eyes and apply pressure onto my skin. I start sliding the knife down.

Mother fucking Christ! She was fucking right! Its getting worse!

My breathing increases as the blood moves down my chest and hits the ground. I stop as I make it about 3 inches.

Tears start escaping my eyes as I turn my head and look at Spencer. She's crying with me. and I sigh. "I love you Ashley." she mumbles and kisses my hand.

I continue my assault on my chest and its like a thousand needles hitting you at once, and then it upgrades to exactly what Spencer said. A dull butter knife cutting through you but worse. A FLAMING dull butter knife!

I moan in pain as I hit the between my breasts.

"Ashley look." I hear Spencer say in a daze. " I open my eyes and I see my self inflicted wound glowing brightly.

"Is…that a good sign?" I crack out.

"Yes."

Fantastic. Kill me now! Please!

It took me 40 minutes to get down to my belly button. But it caused me to scream yell cry, cuss…. I swear some of the cuss words I said I don't even know the meaning too. I open my blood shot eyes to see the sun peeking over the hill to my left. Spencer looks around.

She lets go of my hand and stands up. "Ashley continue, ok? do not stop!" she growls picking up my sword. I sniffle in a reply and reposition the knife to cut across my breasts.

As soon as I draw blood from my left breast I hear a loud bang. I turn my head and see 4 strange looking people. 2 girls and 2 boys. They're skin is glowing slightly. They stop when they see Spencer holding my sword. A blonde woman with intense ice cold blue eyes steps forward. "Spencer." She shakes her head. "Haven't stopped causing havoc to our people, have you?"

Spencer smirks. "Just came back to undo what should have never happened." She blinks and turns her head to the side slightly. "Ah. The great love that destroyed the Angel of Lies."

Intense! I know I'm going to pass out soon if I keep this up. Its getting to much I feel like my whole body is on fire. I can't do this. It hurts too much. I whimper and Spencer turns to look at me. I think I've done an inch. She turns back and focuses on the blonde.

"You knew this was going to happen when you gave her my name." She smirks. "We had our suspicions. But we wanted to see if she was strong enough to contain herself. She doubted being an Angel since day 1." She shakes her head.

"Blame her for your mistakes. Good job." Spencer shakes her head. I inched over my breasts. I'm almost fucking done!

My eyes close as I scream out in pain. "For loving her so much, you are causing her a lot of pain." A mans voice echoes.

I open my eyes and look at them. I'm losing to much blood I know my face is white and I'm shaking. "Its….worth…it" I chatter.

"We got something for Ashley… Someone wants to talk to her. You can step aside Spencer, or we can force you aside." The blonde growls.

Spencer grips her sword. "So be it." all four of their swords appear and the tall green eyed man jumps out with the first blow. Spencer dodges it and rolls a few feet before kicking out his leg and tripping him.

"Still got the skills I taught you." The blonde smirks and twitches fingers. the other two attack Spencer. Spencer pushes the girl away while the other man slices her arm.

"Weak." She shakes her head. "human… how does it feel Spencer?" Spencer stumbles back and grips her arm. "Does it make you happy to feel pain?" she looks up at the sky.

Spencer straightens up and they lock eyes. "It feels fantastic." Spencer runs towards the woman and swings my sword. I take the last bit of energy I have and slice the rest of the way. I scream as the pain moves from my wounds to my whole body. I drop the knife and standing panting. "Spencer!"

My whole body started glowing. It was fucking weird. I could be some little child's night light! I can't breathe. I'm trying but nothing is happening. The glowing is moving away slowly it feels as if I'm being ripped into 2.

I'm dazing in and out. I can't. I can't. I need it back. Please. Make it stop. "Ashley." It was like a faint buzzing noise. "Ashley." I try my best to open my eyes and I see…..

Kyla.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I know that you might think that this story was short, but it actually wasn't if you think of how many words there are. But in conclusion, this story is done. :( Im not so sure if there is gunna be a sequal but maybe! Enjoy it guys.

This has to be some sadistic joke the highers are pulling on me. it has to be. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. But she's still fucking staring at me! I push myself away from her. "Spencer!" I yell looking for her. There is nothing. No one is around.

Except. Kyla. "This is NOT happening." I shakily raise my hand to feel my gashes but there is nothing. I look down and chest is perfect. I must say my tits are looking exceptionally nice today.

GOD. There's that A.D.D. I was talking about. "Calm down." Kyla moves over to me to get me to stop squirming.

For hell I'm gunna calm down. I get up on my shaky legs and move a few feet away. "Stay the fuck back!" She laughs and stands up. She's wearing the same dress from that day… "Still haven't changed have we?" she smirks.

"Where the fuck is Spencer?!" I try and call my sword to me. but I just look like a spastic person twitching her arm. "She's here." Kyla looks to her left. I look but nothing.

"Right…."

"Just listen you can hear." I wait for a minute. "Stop being--." Then I see it. Spencer yelling and that blonde woman striking her in the face.

I walk forward but the image disappears. I turn towards Kyla. "Bring them back."

Kyla sighs. "We are in limbo Ashley." she starts fiddling with her hands "I wanted to talk to you before I do this." She looks away. "And by the way. This whole shirtless thing you been doing the last couple of days. Isn't cool." I roll my eyes. "Even if you're dead, I will still kick your ass."

Kyla chuckles and looks back at me. "I want to explain something to you, before we go back."

We? "The glowing freaks just want me to convince you to give up Spencer. That's what they brought me down here for. They think you will follow me again." She looks away. "Like before."

I look down at my feet. Would I? I open my mouth.

"No don't talk let me finish." She steps towards me and brings me into a hug. "I have missed you so much." I tense for a second. But she still feels like my sister. I wrap my arms around her and sigh into her shoulder.

"I am truly sorry for what I did to both of us." She sniffles. yeh sorry.

"I made my choice that day, and you made yours." I mumble. "yah I know." she squeezes me tighter.

"Why'd you do it Kyla?" She doesn't say anything for a few moments. "Things happened Ashley. And it hurts to even think about it."

I nod into her. "It's ok. I won't judge you." She smirks and laughs lightly. "Never thought you would." They are both silent for a moment.

She pulls away and brushes my dangling curls out of my face. "Ashley. I don't want to tell you..." she looks away. "It's going to crush me again and it will crush you." Crush me? Why?

"I need you to tell me Kyla. It's been a hundred years of me wondering why you did it. You're my sister." She flinched at the last word.

She steps back and eyes the ground. "I'm… I'm not… your sister." There's this strange ringing in my ears when she mumbles those words out. My face is hot. I'm going to pass out. Holy fuck I'm going to pass out. Someone catch me!

"Liar." I squeak out as my face to white. "Liar!" I scream as tears stream down my face. "I found out the day, I killed myself. I was at Samantha's house."

I remember her… I think she had a crush on me. I said hello to her once and she turned bright red and ran away from me. it was very rude.

"We were doing something for school, when her drunk dad stumbled in and looked at me and laughed. He kept on saying that I was a fake. That I didn't have a right to be here." She choked out. "He told me that we weren't related."

My mind went totally blank. "I asked Dad…. Raife… and he just pulled me into to him and told me that Your mom's best friend died giving birth to me. And she asked as her dying wish that Christine take care of me."

Still cannot comprehend. "I was born the same day as you." She kicks a pebble next to you. "No one really knew. The technology back then was not very precise you know? Christine and Raife just made it seem like we were twins."

I finally am able to snap myself out of my daze to look at her. "It crushed me. You were my twin sister…. I followed you everywhere, we did everything together. And then to find out it was one big lie." She cracks and starts sobbing.

I bring into my arms and start petting her head. "You still are my sister Kyla." She sniffles and pushes me away. "I realized that when I was in Heaven." She looked at me. "Thank you for that, by the way."

I nod. I made sure the highers let my sister go to heaven when I was in limbo, the last time. "That's why I'm going to fix some thing okay?"

I raise my eyebrow. "When I was up there. I was friends with some people. Highers… not those freaks that are here but some others that do not leave."

"They hinted to me, that I can get them to leave you alone. I can get them to forget about you 2, until you decide to die." Okay… please elaborate.

"You cannot hate me for what I am going to do okay? I'm doing it for you… and I think I will be good at it." "Kyla I don't understand."

Kyla Pulls me into her one more time and squeezes. She then lets go and steps back into the spot where her body last stood. "You need to lay back down okay?"

I shrug and to as I'm told. I guess you could say the real world faded back in. Spencer was on the ground with two Highers bloody but they were both pointing their swords at her. The Blonde was just smirking.

My grace is still leaving me but it doesn't hurt anymore. I hear a gulping sound and then my grace fades out and Kyla falls over next to me. She is breathing erratically. I slowly pull myself up and push her over so I can see her face.

"What the hell?" I hear the blonde woman shriek. I hear several feet running towards us. They all crowd around us. Making me slightly uncomfortable.

Kyla jaw clenches and we both stand up. Spencer comes limping over to me, and I grab her and pull her into a tight hug, and I kiss her forehead. "Well…" the blonde says staring at all three of us. "It looks like, you two are none of our concern anymore."

Hold the fuck up! She this freak bi polar or some shit. "Wait why?" I blink.

"It seems that Kyla here, took your grace." Spencer and I both whip our heads around. And stare at her.

"Don't hate me." she looks anywhere but my eyes. "It's ok really. I had 100 years to think this through." Spencer tenses in my arms and I look down at her and kiss her softly. "I love you." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispers back and we hold each others gaze for a few seconds before I whip my head back around to stare at my sister.

"What does this mean exactly?!" I yell holding Spencer up. She is weak from battling for who knows how long, and I'm totally fine with her hanging on me.

"She is the new Angel of Lies."

The end!


End file.
